


Battle in the Library

by Padawan_Writer



Series: The Seasons [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Autumn, Because if you lose you drink, Dark Academia, Dark Academia!Reylo AU, F/M, Feeling the dark academia vibes, It's alcohol, Kylo smuggled in a bottle of something, Playing To Win
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:42:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26482099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Padawan_Writer/pseuds/Padawan_Writer
Summary: Smol "Enemies" to lovers fic but this time it's Dark Academia style in the corner of an old library in the autumn. You know you love it. ♥️📖🕯🥃🍂
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: The Seasons [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1934953
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	Battle in the Library

**Author's Note:**

> Would anybody like to see more Dark Academia style content for Reylo? I love the feel and I’d like to see if there’s interest for a slightly longer fic with more drama.

Rey and Kylo sat cross-legged opposite each other on the floor in a warm corner of the old library. Outside the mullioned windows, autumn rain poured down. Rey took a sip of her thermos, breathing in the scent of coffee and old books and her musky perfume, but not breaking concentration for a second. She’d stayed up too late studying the night before and it was costing her the battle.

Kylo leaned forward over the chess board between them, his silk shirt scrunching and falling open at the collar. He scooted his black rook across the board. “Check.”

“Damn.” Rey swore. He was getting harder to beat, and Rey knew it was because his whole presence was becoming more distracting every time they met. And the more distracting he was, the more she wanted to beat him.

Kylo poured out another small glass of whiskey from a bottle he’d smuggled in his satchel. He handed the glass to her and she glared at him and knocked it back. The golden liquid burned down her throat and warmed her stomach. Neither of them remembered who’s idea it was to make the other drink one every time they challenged their king, but Rey had thought it was a good one. While he was losing, that was. Now he’d had one and she’d had two.

“You need a teacher,” he said as she studied her next move. “I can teach you some tactics, if you want.” His warm black eyes looked earnestly into hers across the board.

Rey smiled back—the smile of a girl who had found her beloved enemy had just left himself open to a killer blow. She took his rook with her white queen. “Checkmate.”

Kylo put his face in his hands and then looked back up at her. “What do I owe you this time, Athena?”

Rey’s gaze slid down to his lips. She took a deep breath. “A kiss.”


End file.
